


thrice‘3

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 8





	thrice‘3

常见的加班，马尔科习以为常直到办公室空无一人。但当他抱着深青色的外套准备快步离去就此下班的时候，他看到金库的门是打开的。马尔科清楚记得十分钟前并不是这样。

一条很小心的缝隙，如果不去注意根本就不会发现，而且警报也没有响起，也有可能是老爹回来找藏在金库里的酒。马尔科有点不以为然，索性走过去轻轻把门打开，靠着门框呆了好一会。眼前在灯光下悄无声息地把金条装进黑色背囊的人马尔科并不认识。看外形是个一米八多的毛头小子，背对着他，头发漆黑，腰间别着手枪与绳索之类的工具，他正用极小的梅花刀撬开了一格格保险柜，东西拿完后又被小心的关上，看得出是个细心的男孩。  
马尔科就这样一边思考一边看着艾斯忙活了半天，直到艾斯准备收手转身才发现马尔科的存在。

“抱歉，我不是故意。”马尔科没有改变姿势，依旧懒散地挨着金色的框架，“不过，坦白说，你拿的不多。”  
艾斯稳稳地用枪口对准眼前这个菠萝头，他不想对任何人解释任何事情，包括他出现在这里走投无路的原因，艾斯只知道这个人挡路，无论他是这里的员工还是自己的同行。虽然衣冠整齐得像个上流社会人士，但他跟艾斯说话的口吻可实在不像是一个正经工作的大人，不如说以艾斯的经验来看这个菠萝头带来的压迫感当个黑帮老大绰绰有余。  
“你要拿多少我管不着，但我这些就足够了。”艾斯缓缓地吐出一句话，越发地肯定马尔科也对金库有同样的目的。  
“你知道警察已经在来的路上了吗？”马尔科知道小偷误会了但还是侧身让了路，有点玩味地看着艾斯脸上气势汹汹的雀斑忍住没有笑出来，“我是在拖延时间罢了。”  
对金库虎视眈眈的人很多，不差艾斯一个，只是谁也没有成功地打开这个门，也没有人逃得过保安的围捕，马尔科个人觉得通风口是个不错的选择，只是身体不够柔软的人其实也进不来。  
好在艾斯的直觉一向很准，他完全不信马尔科的说辞，就在将瞄准错开要害就要扣动扳机的刹那，

手腕猛然被重力打击，然后扑面的黑青色便罩住了视线。艾斯还没开始挣扎双手就被抓死，然后就被哪里翻出来的手铐拷了起来。

难道这个人是便衣警察？但是这个时间出现在这也太诡异了。而且从没有人这样抓小偷，艾斯甚至觉得那件大衣里藏着刀也不奇怪、菠萝头是杀人犯也不奇怪、自己被分尸在这里也不奇怪，而且可怕的是，绝对不会有人知道。  
金库的门慢慢地关上了。

马尔科想的倒是出奇的简单，拿钱，可以，但需要补偿。银行可从不会干亏本生意，而且利息绝对是榨得干干的。马尔科笑着把蒙在艾斯头上的衣服扯开，摸了摸艾斯因呼吸困难而红透的脸，轻车熟路地把人摁倒在地上，开始解艾斯的衣服。  
马尔科根本没有报警，他们还在金库里。

马尔科把艾斯拿走的几根金条抖露出来，将价值连城的珠宝轻蔑地挂在艾斯的脖颈和头发上。看着艾斯眼里一闪而过的恐惧，他明白了，他自己现在的状态估计跟疯子无异。没有花太多力气，他就掰开了艾斯发抖的大腿。金色的地砖闪着淫秽的倒映，金条硌得艾斯后背生疼，但马尔科马上就施加了更深的痛苦给他。艾斯还不知道自己能这样，而且竟然伴随着一点让他绝望的渴求。碎一地的尊严就这样被马尔科拿捏在手里玩弄践踏，艾斯咬破了自己的嘴唇一个音节都不肯发出，直到神志不清。

谁知道他们做了几次，马尔科都记不清了，简直比数钞票还让人上瘾。他只记得最后是在员工浴室，本是好心想帮已经半昏迷的艾斯清理，结果没忍住的一直还是自己。自己的性向自己是知道的，自己的性癖自己也是清楚的。马尔科不喜欢戴套，所以每次都弄得艾斯一塌糊涂。

蓝色的保时捷就停在路边连锁都没锁，萨波从驾驶座下车直接大步走向银行大厅。那是艾斯的工作区域，不可能找不到他。按理说，艾斯不属于萨波的下属也不属于马尔科的下属，除非艾斯愿意，他们无权把他从工作岗位上带走。但萨波也不是第一次来拐走艾斯了。

他根本没有停下，直接在人群中抱住了艾斯，把自己脖颈上淡淡的香水全蹭在他的发间，他知道艾斯不会抵抗。

出于一切，艾斯都会反抗他们两个，除了出于爱。艾斯束手无策。  
对于盗窃未遂并被精神上肉体上都惨败的艾斯，马尔科在第二天一句带过就帮他还完了所有属于他与不属于他的债务并当这起盗窃罪并没有发生。对于让艾斯留下来工作的事情，马尔科倒是说了更久。  
艾斯自己也没想到，打动他的是一句现在连小孩子都不相信的话。

“我会对你负责的。”马尔科点的烟焦躁地烧到了尽头。  
“负责什么？”艾斯不屑地用盖在自己身上的办公室窗帘裹住身体。  
“负责爱你。”

遇到萨波则是全开始于恋情。  
他说他喜欢他。  
萨波给了他无数的亲吻，在任何时候，在任何地方，他觉得很舒服，那种带着恋慕的眼神让艾斯无法拒绝，萨波给了艾斯他本以为他不会得到的理想爱情。他会询问进一步交往的意见即便艾斯出现害羞的表情。他们一起摸索着身体就像青涩的同龄人，艾斯会索要，萨波会任性。他尤其喜欢肢体接触而且不曾一次地对着艾斯的身体表白，艾斯笑了笑，没有下文。

工作时间，一间小小的洽谈室，四面玻璃能看到外面人来人往，萨波把艾斯拦在外面看不到的毛玻璃前，吻得两人都起了反应。


End file.
